


The Boy Who Could Fly

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Aus [10]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, M/M, idk what this even is, that tag is an actual thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick has wings. Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who Could Fly

**Author's Note:**

> So the picture above was done by the lovely wrendeer.tumblr.com (I found it after I wrote this and it was perfect for my headcannon of Patrick in this and I'm using it with permission from them)
> 
> Also Pete doesn't know about Patrick's wings until Patrick tells him so if I use the word "flying" at all that's just me being lame with puns. 
> 
> Title from The Boy Who Could Fly by Pierce the Veil 
> 
> IDK WHAT THIS IS TBH I'VE JUST ALWAYS WANTED TO WRITE PATRICK WITH WINGS, DID, THEN FOUND THE ART

**A/N: It won't let me insert the image so you can find it**  [here](http://wrendeer.tumblr.com/post/115196559504/anonymous-said-bandom-art-request-patrick-stump) [  
](http://wrendeer.tumblr.com/post/115196559504/anonymous-said-bandom-art-request-patrick-stump)

 

"Heeeeeeyyyyy Tricky!" Pete cheered loudly, wrapping his arms around Patrick from behind. The latter yelped, and jumped out of Pete's arms, turning to face him.

"DON'T DO THAT!" He screamed, placing a hand over his heart.

"Sorry! It's never bothered you before so I thought it would be okay," Pete admitted sheepishly, wrapping his arms around Patrick's waist and leaning forward to kiss his forehead. He brushed the strawberry blonde bangs (that were flatter than usual that day) out of his face and trailed his fingers down the other's cheek bones. "Sorry," he whispered, as Patrick leaned up to peck his lips.

"It's okay, you just scared me," Patrick told him.

Patrick had been acting weird lately. He was more nervous and jumpy around people than usual, completely refused to be in the same room as anyone on the bus when he changed, which wasn't unusual, but he would sneak into the bathroom to ensure no one saw him. Pete had heard him spending quite a few nights crying himself to sleep. Like the concerned boyfriend he was, he knew he had to approach Patrick about it.

"Hey Trick, is everything okay?" Pete asked when they were sitting on the couch of the bus one afternoon.

"I-I...holy smokes I can't do it," he muttered, before running out of the room and flying through the doors to the bus.

"What the hell?" Pete muttered. "Joe! Do you know what wrong with Patrick?" Pete shouted.

"That's up to him to tell you," Joe shouted back.

Pete just groaned and flopped dramatically across the couch. At least the tour was over tomorrow. Maybe he'd be able to talk to Patrick when they got back to their shared apartment.

~~**~~

"Hey...uh Pete?" Patrick called shyly, poking his head around the corner into their bedroom. They had been home for about three days, and hadn't brought up what had happened.

"Yeah Trick?" Pete questioned, looking up at Patrick from where he was sitting on the bed reading.

"Well..." Patrick started, before shuffling into the room. "There was that thing on the bus...you asked about. I'm sorry I ran off but I think I'm ready now to tell you." The brunette just raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "Look, okay so I'm...I'm a freak," he whispered, before a few tears slid down his face.

"No! Patrick you're not a freak!" Pete yelled. The shorter man flinched, and folded into himself. "I'm sorry for yelling, but why'd you think you were a freak?" Pete took Patrick into his arms, tightly embracing the other man.

"I c-can show you," he muttered, sniffling and wiping his eyes. Patrick removed himself from Pete's arms and took off his hat and glasses. He stepped back, took a deep breath, and started to take off his T-shirt. Pete furrowed his brow and watched as Patrick finished pulling the shirt off.

"I don't -- oh," he muttered, as Patrick stretched out a pair of beautiful white wings. "Oh my god."

"I know I'm a freak okay?" He screamed, trying to run out of the room.

Pete grabbed him by his biceps, and spun him around. There was a look of pure terror in Patrick's eyes. "You're not a freak! If anything, you're an angel! Well...even more of an angel than you already were," Pete smirked.

Patrick laughed and wiped away his newer tears, "You're fricking corny, you know that right?"

"Yeah...yeah I really do," Pete laughed.

~~**~~

Patrick became more confident in walked around and not being ashamed to have Pete see his wings. Which meant him hanging around their apartment without a shirt on more often and Pete was definitely not complained about that.

"Hey P -- OH COME ON!" Pete heard Patrick yell.

"You okay?" He called back, jumping off the couch and running into the kitchen. Patrick was...dangling from the chandelier by his belt somehow. Pete burst out laughing, and Patrick flapped his wings irritably.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY PETER!" He shouted, crossing his arms defiantly. "Seriously help me down! I can't keep my wings going forever and if I don't I'll fall and break it!"

"So why don't you just use your hands to undo what got caught?" Pete asked. Patrick moved his hands behind him to show Pete he couldn't reach the spot his belt caught on. The brunette just laughed again, as he grabbed a chair to stand on. After climbing on it and attempting to fix Patrick's belt, he felt the latter's wing smack into him. "Dude watch the wings!" Pete called. A second later, one of the feathery appendages smacked him right in the face. "I can leave you up here!"

"Fine, sorry, help!" He whined. Pete just chuckled and shook his head, before unhooking Patrick, who lowered himself to the ground. Pete hopped off of the chair and saw Patrick sulking in the corner, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed and a massive scowl on his face.

"Aw poor Patrick," Pete teased. Patrick stuck his tongue out at him, causing the brunette to laugh. "How'd you even get up there anyway?"

Patrick blushed and ducked his head, "Thetoasterscaredme," he muttered quickly.

"What?"

The strawberry blonde sighed, and scratched the back of his neck. "The...uh the toaster scared me, okay?"

"Oh. My. God," Pete mumbled, before bursting out giggling.

"STOP MOCKING ME!" Patrick shouted, turning bright red.

"That's the cutest thing I've ever heard ever oh my god," Pete laughed, leaning forward to kiss his boyfriend.

Patrick growled, "It's is not," at him through clenched teeth.

"It really is."

~~**~~

The next time Patrick's wings were used, was at about two in the morning, after Pete had a night mare.

Pete jolted awake, after screaming his head of for about ten seconds. Patrick was siting up next to him, looking down at him with an extremely concerned face. The crying brunette dove towards him, wrapping his arms around the other's waist, and burying his face into Patrick's neck, knocking him back to lying down.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay," Patrick whispered. "What was it about?"

"Y-You were fl-flying and then y-your wings started losing feather r-really quickly and you f-f-fell and then...th-th-then you d -- you di-di-di --" he cut himself off with a sob and buried his face into Patrick's neck again. "You died Tricky. Please don't die." Pete placed his hand over Patrick's heart, feeling the steady beating under his palm. The strawberry blonde unfurled his wings and wrapped them tightly around Pete.

"I won't, I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> ????What even was this????
> 
> Fell free to send requests to punk-trick.tumblr.com or floating-felines.tumblr.com


End file.
